


Rehoming

by JustLyra



Series: Dani's Menagerie [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Discussions of pet play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Dani really need another puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What's up?" Frowning at Dani, the older man unusually preoccupied by his phone, Alex was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

Smiling, trying and failing to be reassuring, Dani turned his phone face down, "It's nothing for you to worry about. Either of you."

Sharing a look of concern with Alex, Dani normally so open with them, Marc suddenly looked scared, "You didn't get hurt worse than you said did you? It **was** a big crash?"

Dani shook his head, placing his hands on top of a hand of each of theirs, and smiled gently, knowing how much the highside in the rain had spooked them both the previous weekend, "No, I'm not hurt."

Unconvinced Marc narrowed his eyes, his fingers lacing through Dani's, "Promise?"

"I promise," Looking at them both, the worry on their faces from Sunday night, level of worry so high that for the first time the three of them shared a bed, brothers either side of Dani, both equally scared, Dani sighed, "It's... Colin's retirement is being brought forward. You mustn't say a word to anyone."

Stunned Marc puffed out his cheeks, "Wow, I can't imagine MotoGP without Colin."

"Right," Always the quieter Alex, always the more contemplative of the brothers, frowned, "Why is that upsetting you so much? And why is that making Jorge text you like 55 million times an hour?!

 Squeezing Alex's hand Dani shook his head, "Nothing gets by you... No, it's not that. It's... Well it creates an issue with Stefan and we're not sure how to deal with it."

"Stefan?" Marc looked utterly confused, "What does Stefan have to do with Colin retiring?"

Alex smirked, "Stefan is Colin's puppy."

"No way!"

Laughing softly Dani shook his head, "How did you know that?"

"It's obvious," Alex frowned, "Is Colin not keeping him when he retires?"

Leaving Marc trying to process the information Dani sighed at Alex, "No, he's not."

"Not keeping Stefan," Shivering, blood running cold Alex shook his head, "That's not fair. You can't just shove aside a pet like that."

Leaving Alex's hand to run a hand down his cheek Dani smiled kindly, "Not something you _ever_ have to worry about kitten. Anyway Colin hasn't just abandoned him, he'd spoken to Jorge and Aleix about the possibility of rehoming him."

"Rehoming him?" Marc nearly fell off his chair, "You can't just _rehome_ him?"

"Well, no, it turns out you can't. Aleix, well they are likely to be teammates and that doesn't always work," Ruffling Marc's hair Dani smiled, before turning his face serious again, "He's been with Jorge since then, but it's not working out. Ricky is quite.... _protective_."

"What now then?" Concern for the German clear on his face Alex chewed his lip.

"Well, as far as we know," Dani paused, closing his eyes for a moment, "As far as we know there is only one other house with this kind of _set-up_ in the paddock..."

"Where?" Marc looked confused again.

Alex's voice dropped quiet, "Here..."

"Exactly... That's why Jorge has been texting. He wants me, _us_ , to think about taking Stefan in...."

*

Dani gave Marc and Alex 24 hours to think over his plan. Unless one, or both, of them came up with a serious objection then he'd take Stefan out for dinner. If Stefan and Dani clicked, and Stefan had an interest in becoming Dani's puppy, then he'd bring him home the next day. They'd all have lunch together and then, and only then, if everyone was happy would they play. All of them plugged with their tails, Marc and Alex collared, and then, again if they were all happy Stefan would come to stay.

It would be a different set up. Unlike Marc and Alex the young German had his own place to live and Dani was happy with that. He could vision Marc as one of a pack for play time, but he couldn't imagine the young Spaniard being happy to share his space 24/7, not with anyone other than Alex. However there was space in Dani's apartment, just, for Stefan to have his own room, just like the other two boys, so he would be on an equal footing. He just hope the unsettling time for him, on and off track, wouldn't have dented his confidence too much.

*

"Stop worrying," Gently patting Stefan's hand over the table Dani smiled kindly, "It's just dinner."

Smiling shyly, the shiny blue eyes so different from the deep brown orbs that usually sat across from Dani, Stefan relaxed, "Thank you...."

"Why don't you tell me about you? I mean, I know what you are like at track and I know what Colin and Jorge have told me, but why don't you tell me some things?"

Relaxing under the soothing stroke of Dani's thumb of the back of his hand Stefan smiled, "Well, I knew I liked being a puppy since I was 18...."

*

Leaning against Stefan's hotel room door, the younger man's back pressed again the wood, the pair of them inside away from prying eyes in the corridor, Dani pulled himself away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, Stefan's plump and red from Dani's nipping teeth, with a smile, "I should go."

"You _should_...." Thrusting his hips forward, his legs already spread to level out the height difference a bit, Stefan grinned a grin and devilish and cheeky as either Marquez would have been capable of.

Growling, the noise low and rumbling, Dani leaned in, pinning Stefan to the door with his body, his lips brushing against Stefan's earlobe, "The deal was I wouldn't lay a hand on you tonight..."

"Fuck... Dani... Please..." Thrusting against Dani's thigh, the cotton of his boxers rubbing against his dick, spreading the pre-come around, making him feel sticky and good and tingly all at once, the presence of his jeans dulling the sensation enough to only have him close to the edge.

Stepping tighter, giving the younger man only a couple of inches of wriggling room, Dani whispered into the taller man's ear, words in a mix of Spanish and English, some Stefan understood, some he didn't and some he didn't need to. Pressing his palms to the door Dani rocked his body against Stefan, giving the younger man the final friction he needed to shudder against Dani, blood droplets on his lip from biting it so hard, "Good boy..."

"Shit... Fuck I needed that," Grimacing slightly at the stickiness of his jeans Stefan blushed as Dani pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

Smiling, a warm, comforting smile, Dani stepped back, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Knowing that it was a bigger question that the three letters it contained Stefan nodded, yes he was ok, yes Dani could leave, yes he had come to terms with Colin leaving him and yes he agreed with Jorge that Jorge and Ricky were not the place for him, "Yes."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"1 O'clock."

"See you there."

Sharing a gentle kiss, tongues merely brushing, Dani closed the door behind him and left Stefan to his shower in peace.

*

Banging the plates down on the table Marc sighed, Alex rolling his eyes at the stroppiness, and jumped when Dani grabbed his wrist, "Enough..."

"Just getting the plates," Tone stroppy and brattish Marc practically pouted.

Tightening his grip on Marc's wrist, stepping closer to him, Dani smiled, but kept his voice firm, "I know why you are doing this. If this lunch doesn't go well I won't bring Stefan into our.... _family_.... I promise you. I will only make changes if they work."

"We don't need another puppy..." Tears springing to his eyes Marc sniffed, trying to hide his worries.

Cupping Marc's cheek with his free hand Dani softened his tone, "Nobody needs a puppy, some of us just like having them.... No-one will take your place. I promised you when that when we brought Alex in, didn't I?"

"That's different," Voice quiet, still unsure, Marc leant into Dani's touch.

Pressing his lips to Marc's forehead Dani smiled, "It's not. I promise you, it's not."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

Leading Marc to the table, letting him sit on his lap, Dani wrapped an arm around Marc's waist and took Alex's hand with the other, "I want us to invite Stefan round because I think he could add to the fun we have. Yes it will be different and yes it will take some adjustment, but I wouldn't have invited him if I didn't believe that. If, over lunch, I don't think having Stefan here will **add** to our fun then I won't ask him to join us... Ok?"

"Will you see him away from here if we say no?" Biting his lip Alex suddenly look unsure, unsettled by Marc's worries (and his insistence that Dani smelled German the night before).

Bringing Alex's hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the skin, Dani shook his head, "No. When I collared you both I promised you I wouldn't make you unhappy and I meant that..."

"Ok," Alex smiled, reassured by Dani's promise, "If you think he'll add to our fun then we should at least try."

"Thank you. Marc?"

"Ok."

*

"Can you pass the salt please Marc?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like a drink of water Stefan?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok.... guys," Dani smiled, the dynamic around the table already different as he couldn't touch each person he shared it with at the same time, "It's great that you are all being nice to each other, but really? I know that none of you are that polite. We're getting to know each other, if we pretend to be something we're not that won't happen. Relax and be yourselves. No-one is on trial here."

Stretching out in his chair Marc let out a fart, "Thank fuck for that, was going to burst..."

"MARC!" Shaking his head Alex turned to Stefan, sat between them and opposite Dani, and apologised.

Shrugging Stefan smirked, "No need for apologies," Letting rip with an even louder fart Stefan winked, "Amateur..."

Rolling his eyes Dani chuckled, "Not quite the relaxing I had in mind, but whatever works..."

*

"So, what do you think?" Sat at the table with Marc and Alex, Stefan in the next room, Dani smiled softly, "Do we want Stefan to stay this afternoon?"

"I think he could be fun," Alex blushed a little, still slightly shy at the idea of people knowing what he liked.

"Marc?"

Chewing on his lip Marc shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't know... I mean, he seems fun, but..."

"But?"

Flushing bright red Marc dropped his gaze to the floor, "The idea of you kissing him makes me jealous."

"Marc," Tilting Marc's head up with two fingers Dani smiled, "Kisses are not rationed..."

"Ok. He can stay..."

"Stefan!" Waiting for the young German to come back through Dani smiled, holding out a hand that was eagerly accepted, "So, do you want to stay with us for the afternoon?"

"Yes. Yes please..."

"Right, why don't you show Stefan where the spare room is Marc? Your things are all in there already," Standing up, Dani rested a reassuring hand on Marc's back, "Come on Alex, you come with me."

Letting Marc lead Stefan along the hall, the chatter among them slightly strained and nervous, Dani lead Alex to his room. Marc and Stefan would prepare themselves and would appear in the lounge when Dani called, Alex however fell into his headspace the moment he knelt to begin preparations so he needed Dani's help, not that Dani minded. Kittens were always higher maintenance than puppies, and Alex was worth it. Letting the youngest of the group bring his things from the drawer Dani sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

The afternoon ahead was either going to be gloriously fantastic and an exciting new beginning for them all, or it was going to be a disaster and it could crack the happy trio they'd spent the past months creating for them all.


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime for four?

Whining low and needy Alex's body keened as Dani pushed his tail deep inside him. On his knees, ears and mitts already secured into place, body draped over Dani's wooden bedframe Alex whimpered as Dani moved and twisted the tail until it was perfectly in place, Dani letting it go with a prostate brushing tap.

"Come on baby," Wiping his hands, cock hardening against the seam of his jeans, Dani's voice was soft and warm, like a gentle blanket wrapping around Alex's brain, as he clipped Alex's orange collar into place, the bell tinkling as he moved, "Let's go in the lounge where it's warmer."

*

Looking in the mirror, still standing straight due to his own habit of not getting into his headspace until he was called, Stefan breathed deeply. He liked Dani, a lot, partly because Dani was a handsome man with an attractive body (and was a very good kisser), but also, possibly mostly, because Dani felt safe. For some people safe might sound boring or unnecessary, but once Stefan was in his headspace he gave himself up entirely, and handing that vulnerability to someone he struggled to do.

When Colin announced his retirement to Stefan Stefan's heart broke. He knew that Colin would be returning to the USA and there was no question of the German going with him. Stefan had always known that the day would come where Colin would return to the USA and he would remain in Europe, it was something he always had resigned himself too in the back of his head, but he hadn't expected it so soon. He thought Colin would be around for another few years so to go from losing him at the end of the season to losing him after Indy was a massive blow.

Unable to settle with Jorge and Ricky, and unwilling to even try with Aleix, Stefan was nervous as he heard Dani's voice tell him and Marc they were welcome in the lounge any time. It seemed a long time since he'd been in his special place without the familiarity of the camo collar that Colin had wrapped around his neck back when he was first making the step into Moto2.

Dani had a different set up to Colin, Colin had his pets and his family, but Dani had a curious mix of both. In the beginning when Colin mentioned Dani being an option Stefan had observed the way the older man interacted with the two younger Spaniards and, although he was sure he'd never want the 24/7 set up the trio had, he believed it could be an amazing thing for him. Getting down on his hands and knees, and moving towards the door, he truly hoped it would work, the idea of losing his last chance of joining a pack, and leaving himself therefore with clubs, online and occasional play sessions, making him extremely nervous.

*

"Marc!" Raising an eyebrow at the younger puppy, his paw nudging Stefan's basket away from his, Dani shook his head, "Behave."

Pouting, eyes wide and full of simmering resentment, Marc dropped his shoulders and crawled into his basket. Deliberately not looking at Stefan, having tried not to notice how beautiful his thick black tail was, Marc curled up in a ball watching Dani sat on the sofa, Alex's head on his lap, Dani's fingers carding through Alex's hair.

Looking around the room; Alex next to him, purring under Dani's fingers stroking his head next to his grey ears, Marc in his basket, tiredness finally overtaking his sulking and leaving him curled up, eyes shut and looking like some sort of dark haired angel, and then Stefan, relaxing under Dani's kindly smile, not looking out of place despite the frown of worry still etched into his forehead, Dani sighed, the peace was good, but peace wasn't going to tell him if they'd work as a group of four.

*

Curled up on the sofa, head lifted at the closeness of the puppy, Alex hissed.

"Play nicely..." Sat on the floor, Marc over his lap as he stroked his spine, trying to calm him after his tail getting caught under his knee caused him to panic and jump, almost yanking it out completely, Dani's tone was firm.

Putting one paw onto the sofa, on the other seat so as not to invade Alex's territory completely, Stefan hesitantly jumped up onto the seat, curling up next to Alex without touching him, at least fulfilling a little of his need for body heat. Smiling softly when a reassured Alex moved a little closer.

*

"Sssshhh," Soothing Marc with a hand carding through his hair, Dani smirked at the low growl that fell from the younger man as he twisted his tail.

Cock rock hard, and trapped between his stomach and Dani's jeans, Marc struggled to breathe through the sensations flooding his body as Dani deliberately missed his prostrate, the stretch and twist a glorious mix of pleasant and burning.

"Good boy, good boy...." Firm grip on his tail Dani rocked it in and out of Marc's hole, bumping his prostrate occasionally, making him wail loud and needy, "You two enjoying the view?"

Whining at the sudden reminder that Stefan and Alex were on the sofa, behind him and getting a view of Dani pouring lube onto his fingers and pressing one into his hole alongside his tail, stretching him even wider, Marc shivered hard, "Ddddani..."

Shifting slightly on the sofa, both of them with their heads hanging over the edge of the sofa, eyes glued to Dani's hand, both of them wondering what it would be like, Stefan and Alex blushed simultaneously at the reminder that whilst his eyes were on Marc, Dani was still aware of them and what they were doing.

"You like that boy?" Picking up his pace, occasionally cracking his hand down on Marc's rump, Dani fucked Marc hard with the tail, hole stretched wide around the plug. Taking a tight grip in Marc's hair Dani tugged hard forcing Marc to arch his back and turn his head towards him, "You like that."

Nodding Marc wailed, the grip Dani had on his hair making it feel like he was trying to rip his own hair out, "Ppplease.... _Dani_... Pplease..."

Biting Marc's lip hard before taking a hard kiss from him, tongue marauding around the younger man's mouth, Dani sighed, breathing rapsy words into Marc's ear, "Are you going to come for me? Come here, humping my leg with my other pets watching? Like the horny little puppy you are? Do you want that?"

"Please... Pleasepleasepleaseplease...."

Pulling the plug from Marc, Dani chucked it aside and replaced it with 3 fingers, instantly curling them to stroke repeatedly over the bundle of nerves that made Marc scream, "Come now. Now..... Good boy..."

*

Wandering back into the lounge, his jeans dumped in the wash and his shirt discarded, Dani paused at the door, taking in the scene in front of him. Marc was curled in his basket, paws, ears and collar in place, tail discarded where Dani left it, with a sated smile on his face as he watched the other two on the sofa.

Playing perfectly by Dani's own rules of them being allowed to kiss and touch each other without permission he felt his cock, already hard thanks to Marc's moans and wails, twitch hard at the view of Stefan's tongue sliding in and out of Alex's mouth, Alex's tentatively brushing against Stefan's mouth.

For the first time Dani hoped they could all be happy with the potential of the arrangement. Marc was Marc, slightly spoilt and greedy, he didn't mind the idea of sharing Dani as long as he got plenty of one-on-one attention. Stefan was more independent than the Spaniard, he was instantly turned on and satisfied by having his limits dictated and pushed by someone else, but he also liked pushing other people. He'd already sought Dani's permission to fuck other people if he needed too, something Dani was agreeable too as long as they didn't fuck Stefan and he was careful. However Alex, quiet, but adventurous Alex was already planting ideas in Dani's head with the way he keened into Stefan's touch.

"Excuse me?" Dani coughed, voice amused, but stern, "Am I interrupting you two?"

Both flushing bright red Stefan and Alex were instantly on the floor in front of him, eyes level with his hardness.

"Better... Now, why don't we put those pretty mouths to good use?" Dropping his boxers to the floor Dani sighed as two tongues reached out for him.


	3. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More playtime for the curious foursome.
> 
> This chapter contains the paws, collars and tails as the previous chapter, but also contains double penetration and voyeurism.  
> Tags will be updated later.
> 
> You have been warned!

"Pretty, isn't he?" Sat on the sofa, Alex straddling him on his knees, his head buried in Dani's shoulder as the older man fucked him with his own tail, Dani smiled at Stefan, encouraging him into another biting kiss over Alex's shoulder.

Nodding, eyes drawn to the movements of the muscles in Alex's back, Stefan smiled, "Beautiful..."

It had been one month since the group of four had had their first play session. The decision was made that afternoon and Stefan joined their group. A few days later Marc and Alex had stayed quiet in their baskets while Dani had collared the young German, with an orange collar with red disc engraved with the number 26, identical to that clipped round the neck of the two young Spaniards, before spending the afternoon devouring him.

Over the weeks they'd fallen into a routine whereby Stefan stayed four or five nights a week as the situation had grown to suit them all more than they thought. Marc still preferred to have Dani's attention one-to-one, but didn't mind two pairs of eyes watching as Dani played with him. Alex and Stefan had become more adventurous and had both sucked the other whilst Dani fucked him. When Dani was dealing with Marc the pair often ended up tangled together on the sofa, Alex's bell tinkling as Stefan pounced on him; just two days before had found themselves with smacked red rumps after their handsy play session had gone too far and led to Alex coming between their stomachs without Dani's permission.

"Do you want to stretch him open for me?" Dani smirked as low groans fell from both pets at the same time, Alex's head falling onto his shoulder and Stefan's head nodding eagerly, "Come on then..."

Moving onto the floor, between Dani's legs, Stefan flicked out his tongue, licking the stretched rim of Alex's hole around the plug which still filled him. Smiling at the scritch behind his ear from Dani's hand Stefan wetted tongue and lapped as Dani pulled out the tail and tossed it aside.

"Paw..." Putting his right paw on Dani's hand Stefan's eyes went wide as the older man unfastened it, smiling kindly at the excited confusion on his face, "You'll need your fingers to stretch him properly... You can't fuck him with your whole paw.... Yet..."

For Alex, held tightly to Dani's chest by a hand across his back, the conversation being had about him, but not including him was adding to the beautiful fogginess in his brain. He and Dani had talked long and hard about the possibility of Stefan actively joining in with him, but he hadn't expected it to be on that day which, he realised, was probably the point. With his cock trapped between his and Dani's stomachs and restricted by the cock ring Dani had snapped around him, used to try and curb his _enthusiasm_ , Alex shivered as he heard Dani's next instructions and realised where the day was leading.

"Use your fingers, don't touch his prostate..." Voice firm and bossy Dani had to count to ten several times to calm the bubbling sensation in his balls. Watching Stefan, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration, lube up two fingers and push them into Alex; the three of them with rock hard cocks (and Marc in his basket watching curiously) was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Since the first day he'd seen Alex and Stefan's tongues tangle, and knowing both of their preferences, the idea of sharing his kitten with his puppy had crept into his dreams.

"He's so tight..." Looking up at Dani, bright blue eyes wide and full of fun, Stefan's voice was young and enthusiastic as he twisted his fingers inside Alex. Pouring more lube on his hand he smiled at the low hiss that fell from Alex at the burning sensation of Stefan pushing in a third.

Pressing a kiss to Alex's head, mouth just about the youngest man's ear, Dani smiled, "He is. So tight and then stretches so beautifully... I think he could stretch to take pretty much anything..." Wrapping both arms around Alex tightly Dani smiled at Stefan, "I think we should make him come before we stretch him anymore, what do you think?"

"Yes please..." Stefan's eager smile made Dani laugh, Marc and Stefan often moaned, in good nature, that Alex was his favourite so it was no surprise Stefan was keen to have the pleasure of taking Alex apart.

Moving his mouth over Alex's ear, tightening his arms to contain the wriggling, "What do you think baby? You think you could come from Stefan fingering you? Shall we see?"

"Please... PleaseDanipleasepleaseplefuuuuckk..."

*

"No more... Dani..." Head flopped onto Dani's shoulder Alex winced when the older man told Stefan to start fucking him again slowly. Still over sensitive from his climax, the sticky remnants surrounding his cock, trapped between their stomachs, Alex whimpered as the lubed fingers rocked into him again.

Tilting Alex's head up, licking his way into his mouth and drawing him into a lazy kiss, Dani smiled, "You can do it. I know you can... Do you think he's ready for more Stefan?"

Biting his lip, his own cock leaking all over the sofa, Stefan nodded, "Yeah..."

"Go on then..."

Squeezing his pinkie in next to his other fingers, flicking out his tongue to gently lap at the stretching skin, Stefan shivered at Alex's wail; the sound as glorious as the feeling of Alex's ring of muscle trying to push him out and pull him in at the same time.

"Rub his prostate a little, it'll make him relax..."

For the next ten minutes Stefan followed Dani's barked orders whilst Dani kissed, stroked and talked Alex through his whimpering moans. Between them Alex was soon rock hard again and pushing back on the five fingers, Stefan's four and one of Dani's, fucking him.

"I think he's ready for more..." Tapping Stefan's arm, his cue to remove his fingers, which drew a loud wanton moan from Alex, Dani positioned his cock at Alex's stretched hole. Whispering words in Alex's ear, some kind and some filthy, he filled Alex in one slow thrust, not stopping until he bottomed out. Pressing his finger to Alex's hole he smiled at Stefan, the grin outright dirty, "Feel how well you stretched him...."

As Alex wriggled in Dani's unyielding grip the two older men toyed with Alex's hole; a finger each and Stefan's devilish tongue teased and tormented it until the two fingers were pressed in beside Dani's cock. While Stefan poured even more lube onto them Dani rocked his hips gently, giving Alex the movement he craved as he whispered into Alex's ear, "Alex.... Listen to me..."

"Nnnnhgghoi..."

"Do you want us to stop?"

Shaking his head Alex tried to move faster on Dani's cock.

"Alex..." Sinking his teeth into Alex's earlobe, the younger man stilling instantly, Dani's voice was loud and clear, "Do you want us both? You need to answer with words baby..."

"Yes..."

*

Flat on his back in bed, Alex half draped over his right side and Marc over his left, Dani looked over to Stefan, spooned up behind Alex, "You ok?"

"Yes, thank you..." Blue eyes still sparkling despite the exhaustion clear on his face Stefan smiled, "That was amazing."

Dani nodded, the sensation of Stefan's cock pushing into Alex next to his so fresh in his brain, and smiled, "It was. You did really good, I didn't think I'd ever trust anyone to fulfil Alex's fantasy like that..."

"Thank you for letting me..." Looking down at the sleeping 18-year-old Stefan sighed, "Do he make you just want to protect him? Like an instinctive thing?"

Dani laughed, quietly so as not to wake Marc or Alex, "Yep. Every day," Reaching out to ruffle Stefan's hair he smiled, "You all do..."

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay? With you, like Alex and Marc do?" Stefan flushed red, chewing on his lip as he looked up, wide-eyed and nervous.

Dani frowned, "What changed your mind? You were so independent before?"

"I just..." Stefan shrugged, "I just feel at home here."

"Of course you can stay. This won't happen every night though, Alex couldn't take it."

"I know," Chewing his lip some more Stefan suddenly looked shy.

"Tell me..." Tilting Stefan's head back up with two fingers Dani raised his eyebrow, "Tell..."

"It... Well... It doesn't always have to be Alex in the middle does it?"

Dani frowned, "Marc isn't..."

"Not Marc," Stefan interrupted quickly, "I meant me. I mean, only if Alex, or Marc, want too..."

Dani smiled, the vision of Stefan's pale skin sandwiched between Alex and Marc's honey tones suddenly flooding his brain, "No, it doesn't always have to be Alex."

"Thank you for rehoming me Dani..."

Running his hand through Stefan's hair Dani smiled, "You're welcome. Now sleep..."

Closing his eyes, listening to the sound of Stefan's breathing slow as he drifted off, Alex's occasional snuffles as he moved, his body bound to be sore, Dani jumped slightly at the whispered voice from the left, "Dani?"

"What is it Marc?"

"I'm glad you let Stefan stay."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"That was hot tonight."

"I know."

"Maybe... Maybe sometimes I would like to join in. As long as I still get you to myself lots."

Chuckling lightly Dani pressed a kiss into Marc's hair, "You'll always be my boy Marc, always..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the last in this series I think. Perhaps one more if Marc decides to be more playful, but I'm really not sure.


End file.
